After a person has incurred an unfortunate loss of property caused by a catastrophic event, such as damage to a home by a hurricane, that person may be eager to begin financial recovery by filing an insurance claim. Typically an insurance company tries to handle the claim with reasonable timeliness but may be hampered by the volume and inherent complexity of claims and the limits of prior art systems and methods.
Depending on the severity of a catastrophic event, the region affected, and the number of customers affected, personnel (e.g., claim adjusters, etc.) for reviewing and processing claims may be limited. For example, when a catastrophic event (e.g., natural disaster, etc.) occurs, many regions and people may be affected, increasing the number of claims the insurance company has to process. Numerous claims need to be scheduled, assigned, and managed in an efficient manner to ensure customers receive timely cost effective service.
Recently, developments in software programming and architecture have aided in claim processing efficiency. However, scheduling, allocation, and management of claims to appropriate claims adjusters in the wake of a catastrophe still needs improvement. For instance, many spreadsheets of information may be collected and analyzed to determine adjuster allocation in the aftermath of a catastrophe. Such spreadsheet analysis is inefficient and adds additional processing time increasing the total amount of time customers may have to wait to receive a claim payout. In addition, current systems do not address numerous opportunities for improvement in current claims adjuster management, especially during high volume events such as catastrophes.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for systems, apparatuses, and methods for improved insurance claim processing, including more efficient ways to schedule and manage adjuster workloads. Various aspects of the disclosure overcome deficiencies and limitations of the prior art.